


The General's Prize

by oorsprong



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Body Worship, Bondage and Discipline, Butt Plugs, Butts, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Dominant Hux, Dubious Consent, Happy Ending, Humiliation, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Possessive Hux, Public Claiming, Public Humiliation, Spanking, Teasing, an ass worship fairy tale about Kylux, ass fixation, ass worship, dubcon, light rimming, ots carry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How brash,” The Prince retorted.  “Why would I wed a traitor?”</p><p>“Because I covet you.  And because this,” he reached around to pat the Prince’s buttocks, “is the only reward I seek in this life.”</p><p>To his delight the Prince blushed at the words but his face remained hard as obsidian.</p><p>“You don’t have it in you to tame me,” he spat.</p><p>“Oh no?” The General produced a small velvet bag from a pocket and withdrew an exquisite steel plug with a glittering jewel set in the base.</p><p>“I have spent considerable time obtaining this stone and considerable cost having it set in the appropriate mount.  No rings or crowns for my Prince, he will wear the symbol of my love in the most sacred spot of all.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was intended to be purely self-indulgent. I have a story that won't leave my head. But a few friends looked at it and told me that there might be others who would enjoy it. So I present this "test" chapter to see if it's the sort of thing readers might want to see more of. I hope some might like it!
> 
> Tags will be added as content is added.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some very sexy art of the Prince thrown over Phasma's shoulder by [PolypusRegina](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PolypusRegina/) can be found [here](http://theearlgreyalpha.tumblr.com/post/151080818264/the-general-watched-with-ever-growing-ardor-as)

Once upon a time there lived a vainglorious young prince; fearsome to his enemies and aloof to his subjects. He was enjoyed the sport of war but only as a sport. The hardened soldiers under the command of the kingdom’s army thought him another spoiled nobleman, though they must admit that he could clash swords with the best of them.

The kingdom’s armies were commanded by a stony-faced general, young but ambitious. He had only two desires in his life; to glorify the kingdom through military victory and to possess the Prince as his own. The General could not reveal his secret devotion for he was not of noble blood and would never be allowed to wed under ordinary circumstances. However, the Prince’s ego ran unchecked and he had set his own laws for who would have the honor of his hand. No man would possess him unless they could tame him.

It happened on a summer morning, the start of the General’s obsession. He had been summoned to court and took the time to stop in the gardens where a high wall separated the Prince’s private inner sanctuary from the lesser gardens. At places where the wall broke tall shrubs had been planted, kept strictly tended by the garden staff. But there was a small gap in one place where the shrubs had been over-pruned. Hearing the trickle of a fountain within, the General crept there to press his eye to the break in the hedge.

What he saw astounded him. A stone fountain lay beyond-- an intricate work of carving. But it could not compare in beauty to the magnificent backside bent over it. Such a pleasing shape he had never laid eyes on. It bounced gently in the air as it’s owner knelt over the fountain, no doubt drinking from the basin. The blood rushed to his face and cock so quickly that he closed his eyes. When he opened them again he saw the man stand. It was the Prince himself, stark naked, and laughing at something said by a faraway voice, no doubt an attendant.

From that day the General found excuses to visit the gardens where the Prince often practiced his swordplay and archery in the nude, leaving the General tormented by the sight of those firm, fleshy globes glistening in the sun. 

One day he dispensed with propriety and disguised himself as a servant of the bath. His own form, slight and unimposing, could be used to his advantage in this way. No one paid him much attention as the Prince was demanding and the rotations changed often. In his simple shift he crept into the Prince’s private bath and was so taken aback by the sight of him lounging on his stomach on full display that his cock stiffened, shaming him. 

“Who is that?” the Prince called. “Come and attend me with the oils, whatever task you’ve been set to can wait.”

The General could not believe his luck. He fought to make his disposition meek and appropriate to the guise of servitude as he headed to the low platform where the Prince lay prone. Various oils glinted in jars scattered around the space. He tipped some of the liquid into his hand, noted the keen scent of jasmine in it, and began to massage the Prince’s muscular shoulders and back.

“Lower,” the Prince groaned. With shaking hands the General attended to the source of his delight, his fingers itching to touch the sun-kissed skin. He sighed when he found it yielded to him; each curve it’s own warm invitation. Soon he’d lost himself in the pleasure of kneading this jewel among posteriors, so entranced by the supple shape of it that the Prince laughed and dismissed him, shocking him with the notion that this was a common occurrence among the servants.

When the General snuck out of the royal bath he burned with indignation. How many servants had personally attended to that sculpted ass while the General himself ached with need every night, It would not stand. He vowed to take the measures to possess it once and for all.

His second in command, Phasma, was a great warrior in her own right. She could not best Ren at the sword but she the strength that Hux did not. Together with a few of his most loyal soldiers he surrounded the Prince’s bedchamber, taking out the woefully inadequate security around it. The Prince was cocksure and relied too much on his own wiles. It was nothing at all to slip into the inner chamber where the Prince slept, bare to the elements. To his credit the Prince woke the moment Phasma neared but he had no weapon by the bed and could not overpower her. She bound his hands with silken cord behind his back and wedged a soft gag between his teeth while he struggled valiantly. The sack came down over his head to tie snug at the waist, leaving only his delectable ass and furiously kicking legs to be reckoned with. The General watched with ever growing ardor as Phasma delivered an angry slap to each cheek before slinging him gracelessly over one shoulder and locking his thighs under her arm so his Lieutenant could quickly bind his feet at the ankle.

How the General lusted for the sight the Prince made, on full display in Phasma’s grip and only able to wiggle that reddened ass in helpless fury. Muffled curses came from the sack as she climbed easily out of the window, clutching her prize. The two story descent by rope was little trouble and soon they were on the ground and running for their horses. The General mounted and Phasma threw the bundled Prince in front of his saddle like a sack of grain. The General could not resist running a gloved hand over quivering cheeks before pinching his prize.

“My jewel,” he said softly before turning his horse for the city gates. The watch had been staffed with the least loyal of men and bribed on the General’s orders. No one questioned them on their way out, no doubt believing the Prince to be a common prisoner. How they could have made such a mistake when the shapely calves, lean thighs, and perfectly rounded ass spoke of nobility he could not say but he thanked his good fortune as they headed for open country.

As the sun rose he admired the rosy glow of firm cheeks jostling with every beat of the hoof. The Prince had quieted his struggles and seemed to be biding his time. The General pressed a secret kiss to two fingers and stroked them just under that perfect bottom where it met his thighs, causing the Prince to shiver. When they dismounted and set up camp Phasma loosened his feet and made him to walk to the General’s tent bound in his sack.. The men roared with laughter at the sight the Prince made and pointed at his rigid cock. The General silenced them with a glare as Phasma pushed the Prince roughly into the tent.

The General himself untied his bindings, keeping a dagger close in case the Prince tried anything. When he unveiled the angry face still gagged with the soft bit he found himself taken with fierce dark eyes.

“Will you behave or will I have to keep you bound?”

The Prince bowed his head in shame and the General loosened the gag.

“I know you, General Hux. I did not recognize you in the bath but I know you now. No more famous face without the taint of royal blood exists in the Empire.”

The General wondered at his choice of words but bowed his head in return.

“My Prince,” he said softly.

“You cannot keep me. They will send loyal men to find me, my personal guard”

“You will tell them that I have fulfilled the laws of spousal capture when we arrive. We will be wed in secret tomorrow.”

“How brash,” The Prince retorted. “Why would I wed a traitor?”

“Because I covet you. And because this,” he reached around to pat the Prince’s buttocks, “is the only reward I seek in this life.”

To his delight the Prince blushed at the words but his face remained hard as obsidian.

“You don’t have it in you to tame me,” he spat.

“Oh no?” The General produced a small velvet bag from a pocket and withdrew an exquisite steel plug with a glittering jewel set in the base.

“I have spent considerable time obtaining this stone and considerable cost having it set in the appropriate mount. No rings or crowns for my Prince, he will wear the symbol of my love in the most sacred spot of all.”

At this the Prince’s blush deepened and he had the grace to look awed before his gaze hardened again.

“You dare…” he said simply, the words trailing off into nothing. 

“I do,” the General said simply. “I mean to tame that impertinent backside if it’s the last thing I do.”

The Prince glowered at him, charming the General, who only produced a pair of costly gold anklets.

“My dear royal highness, you have proclaimed yourself an untamed stallion, refusing to wed but to the man who captures and breaks you. I intend to do just this.” He clamped one around each ankle. “Consider these your manacles. I offer you freedom but if you try me you will be fitted with chains instead.

The General called for wine and meat and offered the Prince the sweet black fruit of the twining tree. Although his captive was sullen he was not a fool and he ate sparingly, indulging in the rare delicacy he’d been provided. As he ate the General watched him from the corner of his eye. He would have to provide clothes; a loincloth at the very least. It was one thing to put his prize’s captured ass on display as a show of power and quite another to allow unworthy eyes access to what he alone would be permitted.

The young Lieutenant arrived with a basin of water and a cloth so the General could wash the Prince in the privacy of his tent. He kept his dagger in hand, his eyes on the Prince’s the entire time. The tension between them grew in that small space and any moment he expected the Prince to try and overcome him, but his gaze was met with mere resentment. He painstakingly washed the dust from the Prince's face, hands, and feet and then offered him a cloth of the finest silk to tie between his legs.

“From this day forward only I will be permitted the sight of your unclothed body. Do you understand?”

The Prince’s eyes narrowed. “You say much but your actions underwhelm me. I do not believe you have the fortitude to make good on that promise.” The smile he offered the General was pure venom but the General only nodded. 

“We shall see.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for your kudos and comments and also give credit where credit is due. The concept of the fairy tale was inspired by Anne Rice's early erotica, The Claiming of Sleeping Beauty. I read it at an age where I was not sure what exactly BDSM was but that it seemed very risque and exciting. Although her story turned out to be a bit too intense for me, I thought that the angle was brilliant and always wanted to try putting my own kinks in a fairy tale setting.

The Prince was treated to a new form of humiliation that morning.  

The General pushed him onto his stomach and hooked his anklets into stakes that came through the tent floor so that the Prince’s legs were spread obscenely wide.  With his arms shackled in the same fashion he made an ‘X’ across the ground.  It gave the General great pleasure to see him laid out so, his bare bottom wriggling in frustration as the General lay between his legs and kissed the underside of a soft cheek.  What vigor his jewel had!

“What a perfect pillow my Prince makes,” the General taunted, running a curious finger along the crevice before settling in against it for his nap.  The Prince huffed, making him laugh.

“I look forward to the nights we’ll spend like this in our bedchamber,” the General promised, “with your sweet bottom draped in lace that I might rest a weary cheek against it.  No man in the kingdom has ever had as soft a bed as that.”

Within moments the General was lost in slumber, dreaming of myriad ways he might seduce that insubordinate ass to bend to his will.

When the heat of midday had passed Phasma woke the General with news that her men had taken captive the Prince’s personal guard and sent them back to the palace in disgrace.  This pleased the General and he called for a cask of wine that he had brought for the wedding feast to be opened early as a reward.  The soldiers drank and danced and toasted the General and his Prince.  All the while the Prince struggled in his bindings but he could not break them.

The General returned to the tent with a cup of celebratory wine for the Prince.  Yet once freed the Prince threw the wine in his face, and called him a coward.

“You hide behind your soldiers,” he sneered.  “Did you dispatch my guard with your own hands or did you sleep while this vile deed was done in your name?”

“Oh, my priceless jewel,” the General said, wiping wine from his face, “if you hope to enrage me you will be disappointed.  But if you doubt my control of the situation I would be happy to demonstrate.”

Without a word he grabbed the Prince by the hair and pulled sharply.  The Prince cried out as the soft gag was forced back into his mouth and tied behind his head.  He fought but the General had learned the art of grappling and quickly had him in submission, holding his arms and locking him into position.

“You will relent, my Prince.  The time has come for punishment.”

Defeated, the Prince relented.  He found himself pulled from the tent and pushed to his knees.  The General called for the whipping horse and the Lieutenant trundled a simple wooden frame supporting a cushioned bench out in front of him.

The Prince had no time to assess the situation before he was thrown over the bench.  The Lieutenant tied his wrists to two of the posts and shackled his anklets the other two.  The position offered no dignity, bending him before the soldiers so that his ass pointed in the air while his head hung upside down.  He fought to free himself but it was a token effort and merely tightened the fabric between his cheeks painfully while the General watched with pleasure.

The Lieutenant brought out the lash but the General waived it away.  Nothing would do but that the royal buttocks would be attended to with the intimacy of the General’s own hand.  For the task, the General removed his gloves and handed them to the Lieutenant.  He began by caressing each cheek, provoking a whimper from the disgraced Prince.  With a cruel tug the General wedged the cloth more firmly in his crevice so that it would not impede the blows.  

The first strike to the soft underside of his bottom wrenched a muffled howl from the Prince.  The General continued to rain down blows only hard enough to sting the flesh until the object of his desire glowed a fierce and telling red.

“How prettily you blush for me, my Prince,” he said in a low voice that only the Prince could hear.  “When we are in the privacy of our own home I will kiss your sore bottom and anoint it with costly oils after your discipline.

The Prince could only moan around his gag, his pink buttocks flinching as the General stroked them again.  Phasma led the men away so that the General could untie his captive and lead him back into the tent.  The obedient Prince lay on the bedroll as his loin cloth was unwrapped and a soothing balm was tenderly applied by the General.  He saw how the Prince’s gaze had grown quite docile and was pleased that the punishment had the intended effect.  The General offered water and wine and fed the Prince a rich and hearty stew that had been prepared for their early supper from his own bowl.

“You will need your strength for the taming,” The General promised.  The Prince’s eyes grew wide but he said nothing and allowed The General to roll him onto his back, whimpering as his ass made contact with the ground.

“Do you know, my treasure,” the General began as he massaged the Prince’s wrists with the balm, “how fiercely I desire you?”

In a hushed tone the Prince revealed himself: “I do, indeed.  I lied when I said I did not know you in the bath.  My spies are everywhere and they told me of your boldness-- how you watched me.  If you had stuck your cock through that gap in the hedge I would have given it a suck, but only to tease you with what you might never have.”  A coy smile touched his lips as he took in the General’s shocked face.

“I knew you were planning to take me but I never dreamed you would be so brash.  I had hoped, of course.  I even slept without a weapon by the bed to entice your efforts.  So you cannot say you were not offered a fair chance.  But you have yet to make good on your promise and your time grows short.”

At these words the General knelt at the Prince’s feet and kissed them reverently.  His love for the Prince grew tenfold at the clever deception.

“Jewel of my heart, I will hold you captive as no man would dare.  Tonight will be the true test of my mettle.  You will be plugged for my pleasure and kept from touching yourself.  I wonder how long you can last before you beg me to finish you?”

“If that is all you have to offer, General, I assure you, you will be disappointed.  I have slept in such condition many times to test my own limits.  Do as you will but you will find that I am harder to break than that."

“It will be done,” the General said.

The next hour was spent in meticulous preparation for the long night ahead of them.  The General blindfolded the Prince and withdrew his greatest weapon; the sorcerer’s device.  It was a thing that held no magic, despite it’s name.  But it’s effect on the body was it’s own magic, tried and true.  The small cage could enclose a naughty cock to prevent it from seeking satisfaction.  A ring attached secured it to the scrotum and it locked with a silver key that the General kept on a small chain around his own ankle.  The Prince cried out in surprise when the device snapped snug around him.  He had not expected such a thing.  Taking advantage of the Prince’s befuddlement he bound his wrists above his head and tied them to a rope that lead to a stake on the far wall of the tent.  When rolled onto his side and put in position the Prince would not have the slack to lower his arms, ensuring he could not fiddle with the device.  He could not roll onto his stomach without risking pain to his groin and the General held him from behind to ensure he could not roll onto his back.

“Now you will know true torment,” he said as he ran a finger, slick with oil, down the crevice between the Prince’s cheeks.  The Prince purred as a finger slipped within, so gentle and skilled that he pushed back against it before he could stop himself.  Encouraged, the General added another, playing in that wicked corridor with featherlight strokes.  By the time his cock nudged between red-tinged cheeks the Prince was wanton for him, fucking back against him in a desperate bid for attention to the little nub within that the General knew he would grow to cherish.  

“You vulgar thing,” The General whispered in the Prince’s ear before nipping softly at one lobe.  “You will be permitted no relief from me while I have my way with you.”  He thrust deep and the Prince emitted a lusty groan.  “You will spend the night writhing on my cock with your own locked away-- holding me within even after I fall asleep.”

The Prince began to struggle and clench, but the General laughed at his efforts.  Each squeeze of the Prince’s passage increased his ardor.  He thoroughly enjoyed the squirming of the body trapped against his and teased those angry genitals with little pinches and strokes.  As night fell the Prince wore himself out on the General’s cock without relief and he sobbed in his bindings.  The General placed a warm hand on his hip, holding him still.

“You have hours to go, my jewel, save your strength."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out Katherine's artwork of [the Prince with his sword](http://katherine1753.tumblr.com/post/150265220871/for-gentleman-caller-aahhhh-thank-you-for-all) and [the Prince rolled up in a rug](http://katherine1753.tumblr.com/post/150699221834/for-gentleman-caller-from-her-fic-the-generals).

The General fell into a blissful sleep and his cock softened and slipped out of the Prince’s aching hole, leaving him bereft of even that comfort.  He could not even rub against anything for relief and managed only a fitful rest, plagued by dreams where he was filled and tended to by the General.  Dreams where he was permitted to warm his lover’s cock while a gentle hand comforted his own.  The General’s penetrating gaze brooked no arrogance from the Prince but ignited the desire to please him.  The Prince would have given anything to prove himself worthy of release.  

He saw the throne room of the palace filled wall to wall with the denizens of the court and esteemed guests. He saw himself stepping down off the throne while The General emerged from the shadows, revealing himself to applause from the crowd.  He sank to his knees in front of the General and unbuckled his belt with great care.  Attendants came forward and finished divesting the General of his uniform, replacing it with only a shimmering cloak, baring him to the audience.  Then the General sat upon the throne and the Prince found to his surprise that he wore no clothes either.  Still on his knees he leaned forward and took the General’s cock in his mouth.  Rough hands combed through his hair, encouraging him to swallow the length of it.  He closed his eyes to deafening applause as he sucked that magnificent organ, caring not for his own nakedness but only for the pleasure of his General.

The Prince woke with applause ringing in his ears and his confusion only grew as he recognized the thunder of hooves.  The General woke with a shout and quickly unlocked the device that held the Prince’s cock captive and released his bindings.  He went to the flap of the tent and watched in fury as a fleet of knights clad in black masks invaded his camp, clashing in battle with his outnumbered men.  The legion of the Wizard Snoke!

Within seconds he had dressed and turned back to this captive.  “Your sword,” he began before a spear pierced the tent and he tackled the Prince to the ground to protect him.

“It’s me he’s after,” the Prince confessed.  “He is my sworn enemy.  I sought counsel from him in secret when I first began to realize my dream of expanding the kingdom into a great empire.  But his price was too steep.  My General, you cannot fight him with only these loyal men.  You must allow me to be captured.”

“Not while I’m alive,” the General cried.  He picked up his sword and plunged into the fray, his heart cheering to see that Phasma had already dispatched one of the knights.  Her silver armor gleamed like hope in the newly risen sun.

The General fought well but was forced to retreat.  His men hastily abandoned the camp but Phasma and the Prince were nowhere to be found.  A great pale bird appeared in the sky, it’s talons splayed wide for the kill.  He watched in horror as it swooped toward Phasma who stood barely visible in a clump of tall grass where she protected the Prince.  She slashed bravely at the bird as it neared but was knocked aside and the General was forced to watch as it picked up the Prince as though he were no more than a mouse and deposited him roughly into a cart pulled by the horses of the black knights.  The bird flew away and the knights rode after their master, shouting and clanging their swords and spears.

Within moments they were a speck on the horizon but Phasma made ready the General’s horse and her own and they made quick pursuit until they reached the fortress of the Wizard Snoke.  So intent was this vile creature on the capture of the Prince that he had quite fortunately neglected to set many traps for them so they quickly found the cart and horses along the outer wall.  The General nearly wept in fury when he found no trace of the Prince there but there was a small unguarded storehouse beside the wall and he went in alone.

The storehouse boasted the lesser spoils of the Wizard’s victories, rich fabrics and rugs and delicate pottery.  In the low light filtering in from a high window he saw a glint of gold that seemed to be moving.  He headed towards it, apprehension growing, but when he caught sight of the gold again his heart swelled with relief.  It was the glimmer of the anklets on the Prince’s kicking feet where they protruded from a hastily rolled rug.  The General reached for them, pressing comforting kisses to soles and toes as he’d done the day before so he might recognize him.  Wiggling feet stilled at the attention so that the General could soothe them, elated that the Prince knew him at the touch.

The General tugged until the Princes calves slid out slowly, followed by muscular thighs.  When his hips and groin appeared his cock rose, flushed and charming.  Perhaps from the excitement of being exposed while yet held captive in the rug.  The General found himself hard at the thought of taking the Prince in this helpless position and pulled shapely legs over his shoulders as he leaned down to mouth at the Prince’s erection.  He nursed at it rapturously while the Prince’s thighs tensed and his heels drummed lightly against The General’s lower back.  But as soon as the General felt the pressure build when the Prince neared completion he squeezed the base, provoking a muffled wail from his tortured treasure.  The Prince bucked and kicked in frustration but the General only planted a cruel kiss on his belly and unwrapped the rug with a grunt.

“My General,” the Prince said breathlessly.

“My jewel,” the General said, touching his face.  “What good fortune I thought to mark you as my own that I might come to your rescue.  Can you walk?”

“I can walk and I can fight.  Those sons of whores are cowards, they will flee from the sword.  But I must have power to defeat the Wizard.  You can give me that power.  Finish what you started.”

The General knew then that the Prince had been well and truly tamed and their lips met in a hasty kiss that quickly grew to consume them both.  The General lay his Prince out on the rug and bade him to turn onto his belly.  Even in the soft light the Prince’s ass was so exquisite that the General must bow his head for a moment.

In the velvet pouch beside the steel plug was a vessel of sweet-smelling oil fit for a Prince.  The General warmed it in his hands and began to knead his buttocks, almost trembling with pleasure as he slipped his thumbs into the tempting crevice.  The Prince only sighed, pushing back against the touch.  No more games between them, then.  He would have the Prince here in this strange territory, in a dusty storeroom of the enemy.  His Prince was brave to even suggest it, emboldening them both.  

How gently he kissed the Prince, nipping at the soft buttocks that tempted him and daring to caress that secret nook with his tongue so that the Prince whimpered.  A forefinger slipped in to pamper the royal passage, making him catch his breath when he found the dear nub he coveted and offered the Prince relief at last.  As the little clutch opened around his fingers the Prince whispered such a litany of love that he blushed.  

“Your highness, I will worship you thus every night if you will permit it.”

He nudged the dripping head of his cock against the spot to complete what last night had only hinted it and they both cried out in satisfaction as the General pushed inside, aiming for the source of the Prince’s pleasure.  They rocked together, slick with sweat, and their bodies moved as one.  Too quickly the General climaxed but to his delight the Prince groaned along with him, clenching tightly as his own release came over him.  He came in the General’s hand.

“Jewel among jewels,” The General whispered at last as he pulled out and tenderly replaced his cock with the plug that symbolized his devotion.  He kissed away the come dripping down his thighs, trusting the plug to hold in the rest.  “You are my own at last.”

“Then give me your sword and we will take what is ours together,” the Prince promised.  “Too long has the royal line has been put on a pedestal, untouchable for whatever mysterious quality lurks in our blood.  I say to hell with it, I will rule with whomever I choose and be ruled by them in turn.  You are my only master, my General.  And I your willing servant in the court of love.

Upon hearing these words the General kissed the Prince again and again; his mouth and his cheeks and his chest and even the sacred head of his cock where it leaked, marring the rug below.  They rose together and the General gave the Prince his own cloak to protect him from the elements and his own sword to wield against the Wizard.

The fight was over in an instant, for the Prince had never boasted without cause of his skill with the sword.  But it was the jewel between his cheeks that gave him his power-- such earnest yearning had set the stone in the plug and such tender devotion had seated it there.  They emerged victorious from the fortress to find Phasma and the Lieutenant leading the loyal men who had caught up with them at last.  They raised a golden litter between them with a bed of silk within where the General and his Prince might recline together for the journey home, sharing secret caresses and learning one another’s touch.  

When they arrived at the Palace the people rejoiced to see their Prince hand in hand with the General.  A feast was assembled to outdo any that had come before.  The royal family and assembled nobles bowed their heads even as they asked for proof of the Prince’s taming.  Without a hint of shyness the Prince bent over and spread his cheeks, exposing the glittering gem between them to the collective gasp of the audience.  It shone brighter than any crown ever had.

The General and his precious jewel were wed that very evening and true to his word the General attended the royal bottom with such devotion that it was known to the furthest corners of the kingdom.  And so did he sleep many nights with that soft buttocks for a pillow and dreamed of conquest and the empire that would one day be their own.  


End file.
